


Thank You for Being You

by Cassiebobassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Religious Family, Closeted Character, Dean in Panties, Doctor Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Pilot Castiel, Texting, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiebobassie/pseuds/Cassiebobassie
Summary: Dean is having Christmas dinner with his family, and Cas is several states away having his own traumatizing family celebration. Dean wasn't invited because--although they're in their thirties--Cas's family thinks this openly bisexual man has a negative effect on their son. Little do they know that Cas is openly gay with everyone but them and that he and Dean have been dating for two years. Dean feels bad for Cas as he digs in to his family dinner . . . until he learns that his mom and dad DIDN'T know he was dating Cas. They thought they were only friends. Is he the world's worst boyfriend or what?! Family fluff and silly hijinks.





	Thank You for Being You

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the story is a text message. Dean's text are on the left side in bold, and Cas's are on the right. The phone conversation is written in quotes.

**Cas? What can I do to be a better boyfriend?**

What are you talking about? What's wrong, Dean?

**I could make you a mixed tape.**

**Buy you a pie.**

**Or bake you one with that honey you love.**

**I could send you dick pic right now. You could stare at it under the table. It’ll help you survive that “conservative dinner purgatory”**

Dean! Wine just shot out my nose! 

Don’t make me laugh like that right now. My entire family is staring at me like I’m a lunatic.

Or more of a lunatic than they first suspected.

What's gotten into you? Is everything all right?

**Sorry Cas**

It's fine, Dean. On the plus side my outburst stopped my uncle’s tirade against “the sin of homosexuality.”

**You're having to listen to a lecture about that?**

It's not really aimed at me. Uncle Zachariah doesn’t know that I'm gay.

 He certainly has no clue that I'm actually dating some one.

Some one who offers to send me dirty pics to stare at under the dinner table ;)

**Well, that's a coincidence cuz it seems my dad doesn't know I'm dating a guy either!!!**

What?!

But you're out. Your parents have known for years about your bisexuality.

**Oh yeah, Cas. Dad KNOWS I'm bi.**

**He just doesn't know WE are dating… somehow**

But, I've been over to the house for family dinners…?

We’ve been a couple for so long now…? 

**When I said directly, Castiel is my boyfriend. We have been dating for a while, he said, “Am I getting crunked?”**

**That’s a direct quote dude.**

And what did you say in reply?

**I was so shocked I corrected his freaking pop culture!**

**I said, “It's punked, dad?”**

**And he said, “So am I getting punked?”**

**I asked him how could he be so blind? Told him we’d been together for years.**

**Then he finally looked shocked. He asked how long? And I told him.**

Was he surprised that he’d been blind for so long?

**No, Cas. He said, “Took you long enough.”**

**He went on and on about how if we’d only been together for two years then it had taken me a decade to make the leap.**

**Made me feel like shit.**

**He said, my whole family thought I’d been half in love with you since the day we first met. When we never got together they decided they’d been wrong. We were always going to be good friends.**

Dean, you sound so upset.

It’s ok to build what we have on friendship.

That decade between our first meeting and our first kiss was MORE than ok. It was perfect.

Everything we have means more to me because of who we are to each other.

When I touch you, it’s something that includes the love of family, the intimacy of best friends, the desire of lovers.

**That’s another thing he complained about. Said, “how was he supposed to know we were dating when the most we ever did was touch each other’s arms?”**

**Then my mom chimed in with “and sometimes their backs and shoulders, John.”**

**Even Sammy decided to be a bitch. Said the most sex we probably ever had was eye sex.**

Dean please don’t let them bother you. They were just teasing. 

Besides, they don’t know us as us because we don’t see them very often.

It’s ok.

**It’s not ok, Cas. They don’t know us as us cuz we decided to spend the damn holiday apart—at our family’s. Sometimes even WE don’t fight for US.**

**You’re away half the time with your family business. And I know you’d rather be with me. But the last two months you spent more time up in the air on a damn flying metal death trap than in our bed.**  

That won’t be for much longer.

Dean, you know the reason I flew back home for Christmas was to tender my resignation. 

In the New Year, I won’t be working with my family anymore.

They probably won't even talk to me after I come out to them.

It’ll get better. We’ll be better.

We’re still happy aren’t we, Dean? 

**Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about, Cas. You’re freaking boyfriend of the year.**

**Changing your whole life for us. Giving up everything for me.**

**But my job is still gonna keep me out all hours. We’ll still be spending half our nights apart.**

You’re a doctor, Dean. That doesn’t make you a bad boyfriend.

**It doesn’t make me a role model of one.**

That’s not true. 

Give me a minute, Dean. I’m going to leave the table and call you.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Thanks for calling, but, really, babe, I’ll be fine.” 

“You don’t sound fine, Dean. Are you sure?”

“Well, I will be fine. Pie is about to be served.”

“You’re trying to make a joke, but I can tell from your voice that you aren’t even smiling. Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a great boyfriend. A great friend. A great lover. You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“It’s ok, Cas. You don’t gotta butter me up. I’ll give you a blowjob on New Years for free.”

“Dean, come on. I’m very sincere. I know you don’t take compliments well, but I do need you to know how much I love and appreciate you. I also know that you love and appreciate me. You show me every day in hundreds of ways. Even—and especially--when we’re both working.”

“Text messages of favorite movie quotes don’t count, Cas.”

“Yes, they do. And so do all the lunches and notes on napkins and selfies. You care for me so well, everyone teases me about my loving wife.”

“Hey, when I put my panties in your bag how was I supposed to know you were gonna share a room and unpack in front of your co-pilot?!”

“I’m not saying I mind being teased. I like it. Everyone knows my relationship is wonderful and that my boyfriend is loving and a little kinky.”

“Hey! It’s you who likes it when I wear panties!”

“And you wear them because you love me, and you want to make me happy. So how are you not the world’s best boyfriend?” 

“Ok, ok, Cas. Fine. You win. I’m the second best. After you. You can stop giving me compliments. I’m not a 13-year old girl.”

“You’re adorable, Dean. You’re grumbling, but you like hearing how wonderful you are. I bet you’re blushing.”

“Cas!”

“Now, should I make a list of the 100 things you do that make you the best boyfriend—and not the second best?”

“Spare me. I’m good. I swear. You can head back in. Don’t want you to miss anymore of that riveting lecture on the dangers of homosexuality. ’Sides, my dad wants me back inside.”

“Are you sure, Dean? You’re feeling better?”

“Yeah. Plus, if dad taps on the window and hollers for me to quit being a baby one more time, I’m gonna murder him.”

“Love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too, Dean. I’ll see you in less than a week. I can’t wait.” 

“Me neither. I really can’t. Hey, you wanna Skype when you get back to your hotel?”

“Sure, let me  … uh… Dean . . . I just got a strange text from your dad. 

“What?”

“He wrote ‘Kid waited 10 years to ask you on a date. Wasn’t sure how long we’d be waiting for this.”

“Oh God.”

“There’s another message. Hold on, let me put you on speaker.”

“No. Cas, wait...”

“Congratulations…ah! And here’s a . . .a … a  picture… a picture of an engagement ring?”

“What?! You’ve gotta be kidding me! Now he’s ruining my proposal?!”

“Dean?”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“Dean?”

“You ok, Cas? You sound like you’re about to cry.”

“I _am_ crying, Dean.”

“What?! Look, if you don’t wanna get married, we can forget this ever happened. It basically didn’t happen anyway. A random text. Call it an accidental butt text and move on.”

“No! Dean! I _do_ want to marry you. I’m crying because I’m happy.”

“Oh. Oh. Ok.”

“So now you're going to be the world’s best husband, Dean? You’re ready for the promotion from world’s best boyfriend.”

“It sounds sad when you laugh-cry like that. I'm so sorry. I couldn't even get the proposal right."

"You got it perfect, Dean. There's nothing in the world I want more than to be married to you. And now it's going to happen."

"And you sure you're happy about it."

"Yes! When I get to the hotel we'll Skype, and I'll show you how happy I am."

"Damn, I can't believe we have to wait almost a week before seeing each other."

"I’m going to get on a plane tomorrow. I can't wait."

"Really?!"

"Yes, and now I can show your father how I'm going to be married to the world's best husband."

"Second best. Nobody’s better than you, Cas. That’s why I wanna make sure you’re mine. Until Death do us part. And I’m working on a plan to get around that Death part.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“For what? Sucking at proposals.”

“Thank you, Dean, for being you."

"Back at you."

"Call me when you get flight info. Me and dad'll pick you up."

"I'll see you soon, Dean. I love you."

"See you soon, Cas. Love you more."

"And, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"When I see you at the airport, can I kiss you like I do when I get home from work?"

"Oh, yeah, Cas. You can  _definitely_ do that."

"Even though it's in front of your dad? In public?"

"Yes, Cas, you can kiss me however you want, wherever you want, but  _especially_ if my dad is there. Ok?"

"Ok, Dean. Love you."

"Love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience. Still trying to post biweekly on Sundays. By the way, did this formatting help/hinder a smooth reading experience?


End file.
